Midnight Musings
by Jote
Summary: Larxene and a man talk, and she gives him advice. R&R please, cookies to whoever guesses the who the man is. LxS


"You guys don't know what it's like living in Darkness," murmured a soft and gentle whisper of a girl.

"Living in it for so long, it takes its toll on someone" she then spoke in a quiet manner. Her aqua eyes were hallow and lifeless. They were always like that; they have been since she lost her heart.

"Losing your heart is not a comfortable feeling at all. It hurts and you feel like giving up," the same voice murmured gently.

"When did you lose your heart?" asked a deep baritone voice, "a long time ago. During a training exercise, I believe," she answered in an almost gentle and sad way.

"Was it during a storm? Only three cadets were in the training exercise?" asked the same deep, baritone voice.

"I think so yes, I haven't thought of it for so long, it kind of slipped my mind," she murmured to him.

"Was your name Relena?" asked the same man's voice, "I don't know. I cannot remember," she whispered moved. The sounds of sheets rustling echoed throughout the bedroom of the suite. Breathing of two bodies together in synch can be heard at the same time.

"I don't want to be without a heart for much longer. Therefore, I will do anything I can to get my heart back. Then I will be something and someone rather than no one and nothing" she told him in a ghostlike whisper of a voice.

Two bodies were intertwined together, tangled together by a mass of sheets and blankets. Pale tan skin contrasts with pale ivory skin.

"I think, I will lose against Sora. I will lose, I do not wish to live in this Darkness any longer" she whispered and rolled over freeing her body from the tangled mass. The girl sat up and her legs hung over the side of the bed, her feet touching the floor of it.

Catlike green eyes, stared at the back of the girl. They trailed from the curves of her shoulder, down her shoulder blades and to the center of her back down to her tail bone. He watched her stand up, and reach for her clothes. she slipped on her sunny yellow panties and pushup bra. She then put on her leather pants and leather shirt.

"Dear general, do not fall under the power of the Darkness, it is painful and it his hard to live in and to live with. Hard to live with knowing that at anytime you will fade away into nothingness" she told him and put her bots on. They were leather boots. The cloak was the last article of clothing to put on. The blonde haired female fixed her hair, after she fixed her cloak.

The green eyes stared at the retreating back, as always she never used a door, but she used the power of darkness to create a portal. A portal to her world, a world that was much farther and darker than his world was.

"General, do not give yourself up to Darkness, it will continue to eat at you till you are nothing. Like this shell of a body" the female murmured in a feathery voice. The mans body never shifted, only his eyes stared at her retreating back.

"Don't give up General" were her last words before disappearing completely.

His catlike green eyes stared at the ceiling, the bed he was in felt so empty and cold. Her body was not by his, and his source of heat was gone. Off to fight Sora, the Keyblade Bearer, and the so-called Knight of Light.

"You will always be a memory, one that wants to leave but cannot. Your memory is engraved in everyone's mind" he mused to himself.

"You told me repeatedly to never give yourself up to the Darkness, when we were in basic training, yet you didn't follow your own advice." The man said to himself, and rolled over to where she once slept with him.

His silver hair cascaded down his back, the bed, and some found a way on his torso. The blankets were uneven and his blankets were at his waist. The side of the blankets she used was pushed to near the end of the bed.

His catlike green eyes stared at where she once slept with him.

"You should have followed your own advice" he mused and closed his eyes to a dreamless sleep. The memory of the girl was in training with, to the woman now that had just slept with him as a fling.

She did not love him; she had no emotions, no heart so it was impossible for her to love him. Her own words said in her own style

The girl he trained with so long ago, she was Relena, and the woman he slept with moments ago was Larxene. Two separate people, but the same personality and appearance. In the same body

_Author's note: I hope you likey. This idea came up to me as I was listening to a song by Everytime, by Brittney Spears I think that's the only good song of hers, but I don't like her music at all. It is possible that Larxene and her male companion knew each other. AU yeah so what. _

_Cookies to whoever guesses who the man is. Do review and sorry if it seems OOC. I tried not too._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters used. Theybelong to their respective creators. I just used them for the plotbunny that wouldn't leave my mind. This was done pureply out of boredom and tiredness. I make no money off this and never plan to._


End file.
